


Cookies and Tea Parties

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: Family time is the best time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing RPF. Interested to see how this goes.

Cookies and Tea Parties 

 

A sweet aroma filled his senses the moment he stepped inside the house. He slipped off his shoes, hung up his coat, and made his way toward the kitchen. He paused in the doorway when he saw his wife in a frilly apron standing at the kitchen island and his granddaughter in a matching one, standing on a chair next to her. Charlotte had a look of steady concentration on her face as her grandmother assisted her in placing another scoop of cookie dough on the baking sheet. 

“All done!” the toddler exclaimed. 

Hillary dropped a kiss on the little girl’s head. “Excellent job, princess.”

Charlotte beamed up at her. “Bake ‘em, grandma.”

“You’ve been such a good helper.” She picked the pan up off the island and carried it over to the wall oven, placing it inside and setting the timer. “Are you going to share?”

“Yes.” she answered. “With Pop-Pop.”

Bill caught Hillary’s eye when she turned around. She smiled at him and he winked at her in return. He remained in the doorway and she made her way back to where their granddaughter was. “I have ‘nother cookie, Grandma?” Hillary reached over to the cooling rack and picked up an oatmeal cookie and handed it to her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hillary glanced over at Bill. “If you’re going to keep staring you should at least introduce yourself.” she teased him. 

“Ah, but I know who you are.” he made his way into the kitchen. “Hillary Rodham, master baker.”

She just shook her head. “That’s clever, Bill.” she said, dryly. “How long did it take you to come up with that?”

He chuckled. “Not that long.” he made his way into the kitchen. 

“Pop-Pop.” the little girl smiled. “Cookies!”

“I see.” he smiled. “Have you been helping Grandma?”

“Yes.” she replied. “You want one?”

Hillary handed Charlotte one of the vegan cookies from off the tray. “These are the ones we made especially for Pop-Pop.”

Charlotte handed the cookie to her grandfather. “For you.”

“Peanut butter chocolate chip!” he said. “My favorite! Do you know what would make it even better?”

“Milk!” she exclaimed. 

Hillary was already pouring a sippy cup and a glass full of almond milk. She sat them down in front of her two loves. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Grandma.”

“Yeah, thanks Grandma.” Bill echoed. 

Hillary arched an eyebrow. 

“Oh, you love it.” he teased. “Cheers, Charlotte.” he said, holding up his glass. 

She clanked her sippy cup against his glass. “Cheers!”

Bill leaned over and softly kissed Hillary on the lips. “What else is on the agenda today?”

“I’ve promised Charlotte a tea party.”

“Sounds delightful.”

“With you.”

“Me?”

“Yes.” she smiled. “Complete with fancy hats and pearls.”

Bill looked over at his granddaughter. “Nothing would make me happier.” he told her. “But I think we should make it a party of three, don’t you?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.”

-Finished.


End file.
